Continued support is requested for an ongoing program of graduate research training in molecular biology and biophysics at the University of Oregon. This training activity is centered in the Institute of Molecular Biology, and also involves additional research groups with related scientific interests. The Institute is a center for research and research instruction in areas where understanding of biological phenomena can be found in the properties of biological macromolecules. Current research includes studies of the molecular bases of genetic mechanisms in viruses, bacteria, yeast and cells of higher organisms; control of gene expression, including initiation, elongation and termination mechanisms in DNA replication, transcription and translation; enzyme structure and function; interactions of protein and nucleic acids; and certain molecular aspects of developmental biology and differentiation. During the past three years we have been delighted to recruit six outstanding new junior faculty. These are already having a major impact on our training program and will help to ensure its ongoing success. All molecular biology space is still closely contiguous and interactions between research groups and trainees in different laboratories remain strong. Faculty hold academic appointments in different departments (Biology, Chemistry and Physics), but are housed in adjacent laboratories to maximize interactions and collaboration. Interdisciplinary flexibility is promoted by the opportunity to do research under faculty members from any department.